Hermione Granger as Clarissa Malone
by xxHPaddictxx
Summary: After Voldemort was killed, Hermione thought life would be fine only to find out that she is actually a pureblood. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope it's good. **  
**This story takes place in the summer after Voldemort was killed. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way. **

* * *

Hermione stood in front of what was supposed to be her parent's manor. It had not been cared for 17 years and now there were weeds growing everywhere. She looked at one of the largest manors in Britain – Malone Manor.

Hermione was a bit shocked she wasn't adopted but what shocked her most was that her real parents were purebloods.

_*Flashback_

_Blaise Zabini had called her over saying his mother wanted to talk her. Hermione felt a bit anxious wondering what she wanted to talk about. Just as she was about to knock on the door it opened showing Blaise looking at her._

_"Hey Hermione", said Blaise. _

_"Hey Blaise", she said hugging him. _

_"Mom is in the living room", he said. "I don't know what she wants to talk to you about", he added when he saw the look on my face. _

_When she reached the living room she saw Marcy Zabini sitting on one of the couch. "Take a seat Hermione", she said. "You too Blaise. _

_Once Hermione and Blaise had sit down on the couch opposite Marcy, she gave them serious face. "Hermione", she said, "I want to talk to you about your parents." _

_"What about my parents?" Hermione asked worriedly._

_ "You were adopted." _

_"Oh, I know." _

_"You do? How?" _

_"My mom and dad told me." _

_"Well I know who your real parents are." _

_Hermione was shocked by this news. "Really?" _

_"Yes, your mother was my best friend." _

_"Really?" she repeated. _

_"Yes and I'm your aunt." _

_Hermione eyebrows shot very high at this. _

_"Wait that means Hermione is my cousin?" Blaise talked for the first time. _

_"Yes Blaise." Then focusing back to Hermione, Marcy said, "Your parent's names are William and Nancy Malone. Your real name is Clarissa Malone. Your mother met your father on a vacation in France. They dated for a year before your father proposed. It was a nice celebration." There was a faraway look in her eyes and then her face turned sober. "Then one day your parents went to a friend's house and death eaters came and ambushed the place. They died. I'm not sure how you ended up in a muggle adoption centre but you did and then you got adopted and you're a pureblood." _

_Hermione was kind of in a daze after so much information but something Marcy said came back to her. "Mrs. Zabini, You said you're my aunt. How is that?" _

_"I married your mother's brother and please don't call me Mrs. Zabini it makes me feel old." _

_"But you are", Blaise muttered earning a glare from his mother. _

_"You can call me Aunt Marcy or just Marcy", Marcy said. _

_"Mrs. Za- Marcy you said that my last name is Malone but I once read a book with a list of all the oldest pureblood families in Britain and I did not see a Malone", Hermione said. _

_"That is because Malone is a pure-blood France family name. You are the first Malone to be born in Britain. Most persons wouldn't know that you're a Malone if you said so because your parent got married in France. They do have a manor here though. It is not very far from here." _

_That caught Hermione's attention. "Can I visit it?"_

"Yes. Blaise can show where it is."

"How do even know that I am their daughter?"

"Because when Blaise described you to me it reminded me of your mother, plus when you ask me about your eye colour changing from brown to purple I had a feeling you were under a glamour charm which Nancy had put on her child and purple eye colour is a Zabini trait. I don't know any other family that has that eye colour. Just look at Blaise."

Hermione turned to Blaise to see his dark purple eyes that she always thought was unique. Suddenly she stood up and said, "I want to see the manor."

Blaise stood beside her and said, "Let's go."

*Flashback end

"Want to go inside?" Blaise asked snapping me back to the present.

"Yeah", Hermione said putting on a brave face, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise looked down to open the gate only to find that it was locked with a big padlock.

"The gate is locked", he said.

Hermione looked to see that it was true.

"Do you think Marcy has the key?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged as Hermione touched the padlock. It suddenly unlocked. Hermione looked at Blaise to see him staring back at her.

"Well, its open now", she said opening the gate.

"Don't you find it weird that the minute you touched the lock it just suddenly opened?" he asked following her up the path to the house.

"I've seen weirder".

Hermione had now reached the door. As she opened the door it made a loud creaking sound. Inside had a layer of dust on everything. There was a large area with two loveseats and two chairs beside them. Hermione walked further in the living room looking around. Looking around she found out that downstairs also had a large ball room, a library and a kitchen. Going upstairs she found a master bedroom, 5 other bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. There was a room upstairs that she couldn't open but made a mental note to try another time. Hermione went back downstairs to find Blaise where she left him.

"Why didn't you come check upstairs?"

"Didn't feel like to", he answered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah", she turned around to look back inside the house before closing the door.

"You know if the house is less dusty and had new paint on it, it would look very good", she said.

"You thinking of living there?"

"Well mom and dad decided to stay at Australia after I gave them back their memories and if my parents gave me this house I could live here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She answered closing the gate.

* * *

**A/N: The next few chapters will not be long because this was just an idea but now I think I'm gonna continue it so the next few chapters will probably be short like this. Plus I'm not a writer so it might take me a while to write longer chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise and Hermione had reached back to Zabini manor to find Marcy sipping on a cup of tea.

"Did you like the house Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if it's okay to live there?"

"Of course, it is your house now. How did you open the gate?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the question but answered anyway. "When my hand touched it just opened."

Marcy smiled, "That just proves you are their daughter even more."

"How?"

"The gate only opens for William and Nancy's child and it opened for you so therefore you are their child."

Blaise turned to Hermione. "When are you gonna move in?"

"Well I have to clean the house first so I'm not sure."

"Well", said Marcy putting her cup on the counter and getting up, "you can stay here until you decide to move into the house. Now if you need me I'll be in the study."

Hermione turned to Blaise. "I think I'm going to go to Daphne's house. Coming?"

"Sure".

* * *

Hermione ringed the doorbell once when it opened and she saw a flurry of blonde.

"Hi Hermione," said Daphne.

"Hi Daph," said Hermione using her nickname for Daphne.

Daphne then went to kiss her boyfriend, Blaise.

"Come on in you guys," Daphne said.

"Hello Hermione, Blaise"

"Hello Mrs. Greengrass", they replied.

Daphne dragged Blaise and Hermione into her room.

"Daphne I so have much to tell you" and then Hermione told her friend since sixth year about everything Marcy had told her.

"So you two are cousins?", Daphne said pointing at Hermione and Blaise who nodded.

"I'm staying over at Blaise's house. Tomorrow I think I'm going to start with cleaning the house", Hermione told her.

"Can I come and help?"

"Sure"

The three friends continued talking and before they knew it, it was around dinner time.

"Daphne, Hermione and I have to go now since we have to pick up her stuff from her house", Blaise said.

"See you guys tommorrow!" Daphne yelled as they left.

* * *

After they had left Hermione and Blaise apparated to Hermione's house in muggle London. There Hermione called her mom and dad and told them about everything and about how she was going to live in the house her parents had left for her. Then she packed her belongings into her trunk and with a long look back at her childhood home she apparated with Blaise to Zabini manor. She ate dinner and as she laid her head on the pillow on the bed of one of the spare rooms she didn't realize how tired she was and fell asleep right away.


End file.
